Child of the Wind
by Kingrii
Summary: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko was kidnapped when she was seven years old by a strong dark mage who was hired by the kage of Iwagakure because of his hatred of Yondaime. On their way to Iwa, the dark Mage found out that Naruko has a strong wind magic and decides to betray his client and run away and return to Ishgar to sell her to dark mages.
1. The girl who is loved by the wind

Notes:

Minato and Kushina are alive and the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen.

Akatsuki are still a group of missing nin who just want peace, they're kind of nicer.

Uchiha Obito and Madara are dead.

Danzo is dead. (I hate this man)

 **Summary**

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko was kidnapped when she was seven years old by a strong dark mage who was hired by the kage of Iwagakure because of his hatred of Yondaime. On their way to Iwa, the dark Mage found out that Naruko has a strong wind magic and decides to betray his client and run away and return to Ishgar to sell her to dark mages.

I do not own Fairy Tail/Fairy Tail Gaiden: Ice Trail and Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden

* * *

Chapter 1

The girl who is loved by the wind

(unbeta'd)

[Konohagakure no Sato]

Alarm bells were heard throughout the whole village of Konoha. All Anbu, Ninja, and Police who are not in duty this day are inside and most of the best are outside trying to chase a Mage who was able to knock some Anbu who are in duty protecting the seven years old daughter of their Hokage and kidnapped the said child.

Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, mother of the child whose name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko and wife of the Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of the Village, cannot stop herself from crying at the thought that she will lose her child forever. Her husband was also outside, trying to find their precious little daughter.

The dark mage who kidnapped Naruko met with the Iwanin who are assisting him to kidnap Naruko. He dropped the unconscious body of Naruko on the ground and reached out for his portable magic meter because while he was running away from the village, he felt a huge spike of magic from Naruko.

To his shock, his portable magic meter that can reach thousand percent of magic, was destroyed by just placing the child's hand on it. A wicked smile appeared on his face. "A child with a strong magic." He muttered and it didn't go unnoticed by the Iwanins. 'I can sell her.' He thought and picked up the child.

He used his magic, a magic where he can be part of the nature and knocked out some of the ninja and ran away towards the harbor where his small boat is waiting. His magic also allows him to make anything like any nature as long as he touches it, but he can only do it for a couple of minutes.

Hours had passed, Yondaime Minato returned without her daughter, but not really empty handed. They have caught ten Iwagakure ninja near the village and when the said Iwanin went into interrogation, they found out that they were ordered by the Tsuchikage to kidnap Naruko with the help of a dark Mage. Payment for the one sided battle Minato gave them when he wasn't yet the Hokage.

"Where is my daughter!?" Minato asked with so much anger that scared all the occupants of the interrogation room.

The Iwanin trembled in fear. "W-we don't k-know! P-please spare us! T-the mage betrayed us when we m-met at the border! H-he noticed s-something w-with her and said something a-about strong m-magic and knocked out s-some o-of us and d-disappeared." The Iwanin is now crying.

If looks could kill, the Iwanin would've died long ago. Minato left the room with a deadly glare and ordered to continue looking for the said mage and her daughter.

The day Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko disappeared, many noticed the disappearance of the cold air that surrounded the village.

Hours turned into days, days turned into Month, Months turned into years. They never found the mage. A war almost broke out again because of the Tsuchikage's actions. They found a few small dark guilds but none of them are leads to the mage who stole Naruko.

[Joya, Ishgar]

Two months after the kidnapping incident the dark mage that was paid by the Tsuchikage found himself back in Ishgar. He stared at the blonde dirty child whose hands were cuffed by anti-magic rope. "This child will make me rich. Good thing I stole that memory remover scroll. This kid won't find herself back to her home place." He said evilly as he dragged the blonde child who is too weak to walk until this dark mage came face to face with a red haired man wearing a brown cloak and beside him is a boy with black spiky hair wearing a simple white shirt and pants.

"You, what do you think you are doing to the child?" The red haired asked.

Naruko watched the three with no emotion. Too weak to speak, too weak to fight, and too weak to think. She doesn't even know anything except for her name.

The kidnapper studied face of the red haired stranger in front of him and paled when realization struck him. He only managed to curse. 'This man is Gildarts Clive of the East! This man is hundred times stronger than me!'

He was about to change himself into sand, when he received a punch on his face which made him let go at the rope he's holding and lost conciousness.

The Spiky haired boy immediately took Naruko and went beside Gildarts for safety. The boy froze the anti-magic rope and crushed it. As soon as the roped was removed, cold wind appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm Gray and the old man who punched your captor is Gildarts. You're safe now. What's your name?" Gray, the black spiky haired boy said as he checked for injuries.

Naruko stared at him innocently as if she doesn't know what is going on, but still responded to the only thing she knew. Her name. "Namikaze Naruko."

[Nine years later,

Year 784 – Harujion Harbor]

Summer Season has begun. People who are working under the scorching heat of the sun decided to take a break under the shades or any cold place to avoid heat stroke. "Man, the wind is not strong enough to battle the heat." One Fisherman said as he stared at the ocean. Another fisherman agreed to him.

The two of them went silent as they continue their ocean watching until they felt a cold breeze of wind. "This cold wind…" one of the fishermen muttered and when realization strikes, both of them gave a huge smile. "She's back!" Both of them almost shouted as they watch the ship dock.

A person, wearing a plain brown cloak and at the back of it is the huge gold guild mark that belongs to the number one guild in Fiore, jumped from the ship and landed on the wooden bridge. The hood got blown by the wind revealing a beautiful face of a young woman, showing her golden long locks that shined more beautifully against the sun, her blue eyes that gives the vibes of ocean and sky, and her most well-known whiskers birthmark on her face.

This young woman is named Namikaze Naruko, an S-Class mage of the guild Fairy Tail whose magic is Air magic. "Yo! How are you guys?" She greeted the people who started to resume on their designated works when cold wind continues to blow, all thanks to Naruko.

"Good! Thank you for the cold wind, Naru-chan!" One of them replied followed by many others. Naruko gave them a huge smile and bid her farewells. "See you later!" She said and disappeared with a huge gust of wind.

Despite of her absence, the cold wind didn't disappear. Her magic gives her the ability to make two or three towns windy on her will.

[Fairy Tail Guild]

The guild is still as rowdy as before. People having their friendly fights, drinking contests, and daily spars. Just the usual Fairy Tail Guild.

The closed door of the guild suddenly opened with a slam, stopping the mages inside on what they are doing to look at the new comer. A huge gust of cold wind entered, knocking out some of the fighting mages: namely Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel, and stopped at the middle of the guild and took form. "THE GREAT NAMIKAZE NARUKO IS BACK!" Naruko shouted with a huge smile on her whiskered face. "Okaeri, Naru-chan!" The guild members greeted back.

"…Teme" Natsu, while lying on the floor, said which received a taunting look from the whiskered blonde before approaching the bar maid, Mirajane. Natsu got aggravated and went aflame. "You wanna go!?" He shouted and start walking towards Naruko and accidentally stepped on Gajeel and Gray, who are still lying on the floor. Gray and Gajeel stood up and angrily punched Natsu for stepping on them.

"Look where you are walking, Flame brain!"

"Do I look like a floor to you, Salamander!?"

And thus their interrupted fight continued. Lucy and Happy sighed at their friends.

"How was your mission, Naru-chan?" Mirajane asked kindly. Naruko smiled back as she made herself comfortable on the vacant chair at Mirajanes' bar.

"I got the reward in full, dattebayo!" She exclaimed. Mirajane giggled at her response. "Did you get any lead to your past?" Mirajane continued. The cheerful aura around Naruko turned 180 degrees. Her head slumped on the bar table before replying. "The usual, Mira-san. Nothing. Not even a clue." Naruko depressingly replied.

Mirajane patted Naruko's head. "Cheer up! Your ramen is on me." The white haired bar maid said to cheer up the blonde which immediately lift up Naruko's spirits. "May the god of Ramen bless you!" Naruko cried loudly earning a few chuckles from the guild members.

Master Makarov was on his office when he felt one of his child's magic enter the guild. "She has returned." He said out loud as he stop doing his paper works to go downstairs. Master Makarov immediately noticed the whiskered blond who is currently savoring her third bowl of Ramen. He slowly walked towards the blonde and sat beside her which earned a huge smile from the blonde.

"Welcome back, my child." Master Makarov greeted.

"Good to see you alive and kicking, Jiji!" Naruko cheerfully replied followed by a loud slurping of noodles.

Naruko trailed her eyes around her surroundings while munching and tilted sideways when she noticed something different.

"Is it just me or the guild looked different than before? There are also new members" She curiously asked while looking at Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla. Not that she knew them already.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you went on your S-Class mission the day Team Natsu returned from stopping Lullaby." Replied Mirajane. Naruko raised one of her eyebrow hinting that something bad happened while she's away. "Did something happen while I'm away?"

Master Makarov and Mirajane chuckled at her question. "Many events happened here, Naru-chan. A few weeks later, our guild was attacked at night by Phantom Lord. Our old guild was destroyed and we found out that they were hired by Lucy's father to get her back. They hurt Team Shadow gear and that caused a war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord."

"Why would Lucy's father do that?" Naruko asked and took a sip on her drink. "Well, Lucy is the only child of the owner of Heartfilia Konzern." MIrajane replied which made Naruko choke on her drink because of the shocking news. "FOR REAL!?"

Mirajane nodded with amused smile on her face. "Continuing the story. Lucy went back home to settle things with her father. It took us a few months to fix the guild, but with the help from everyone we finished it early. We also have three new mages. Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Wendy Marvell and her exceed Carla. After the defeat of Phantom Lord Gajeel and Juvia joined us. Cait Shelter, Wendy's former guild, disbanded after destroying Nirvana and joined us when Team Natsu returned."

"Well, that was really eventful." Naruko said after listening to Mirajane's story.

"Any upcoming events, Jiji?" Naruko cheerfully asked the old man beside her. Master closed his eyes and replied with a low voice. "Yes, my child. S-Class Promotion will be held in a few weeks. I hope you are ready. All S-Class mages will participate this time."

Naruko's eye's widened at his response. "All?" Her eyes went to Mirajane who replied at her with a nod. "You can fight now?" Naruko questioned the bar maid. "Yes, Naru-chan." Naruko smiled widely at her.

"How about Gildarts?" Naruko asked in excitement. The two gave her a huge smile. "He returned a week ago. Maybe he's at his home right now." Master Makarov replied.

Naruko jumped from her seat and was about to run to where Gildarts might be when Master Makarov stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Naruko, I think you need to talk with Team Natsu right now. It concerns your past." Master said seriously while looking at Naruko's azure eyes.

Naruko gaped at what Master Makarov said. She only nodded while Master let go of her arm. Naruko immediately walked towards the table where Team Natsu is located.

Some of the Team Natsu immediately noticed her and they remembered something very important they needed to tell her. Lucy and Erza smiled at Naruko which she returned with toothy grin and sat beside Wendy who is opposite of the two older women and is currently hugging Carla.

"Hello Naruko-san, I'm Wendy Marvell and this is Carla. I've been wanting to meet you ever since we joined." Wendy greeted the whiskered blonde. Naruko in return she bowed her head in respect before replying. "Nice to meet you Wendy, Carla. I'm Namikaze Naruko." She said and smiled at the two beside her, then suddenly their attention went to Natsu who jump on their table.

"Teme, Naruko! Fight me!" Natsu demanded with fire on his mouth which on received a smack on the head from Gray who noticed Naruko's arrival. "Idiot! Have you forgotten we have something very important to tell her?" Gray asked out of annoyance.

"Ohh… Yeah. I forgot about that." Natsu said and sat on the table.

"You see, Naru-chan…" Lucy started telling the story how Anima sucked them and how they got in to Edolas and met their counter parts. Naruko listened at Team Natsu as they tell her their adventure in Edolas.

"…and we met your counterpart. She goes by the name of Kaze Naruko, but that's not all! Your counterpart lives with her parents!"

Naruko's body stiffened at the news. Tears started to form on her eyes. "Y-you mean… D-did you get their names?" Naruko hopefully looked at her guild mates with tears trying to fall from her eyes, but didn't.

Team Natsu gave her an assuring smile. "Yes we did, Naruko." Erza replied. Naruko's lips quivered at the news and decided to let her tears drop from her eyes.

"Your father's name is Minato and your mother's name is Kushina. Since most of the counterparts we met there goes with our names, we think that your parents might also goes by their counterpart name." Gray said with a smile on his face while watching Naruko, after all she was like his younger sister. They grew up together and understood each other like they were siblings.

[Magnolia Park, Afternoon]

Naruko watched the children play with their parents not too far away from her. 'If my parents are still alive, are they worried for me? Are they still looking for me?' She thought with evident sadness on her face. 'Or maybe they have already forgotten about me?' This thought caused Naruko to shut her eyes as tears floods her eyes again and curled herself on the grassy land she was sitting.

When Naruko heard some footsteps nearing her, she opened her wet eyes and change herself into sitting position and looked at the person walking towards her. It was Wendy and Carla.

"Naruko-san, are you alright?" Wendy asked in worry.

Naruko didn't know what to answer to the younger teen. "I don't really know, Wendy-chan." Naruko replied with hoarse voice and sniffed. Wendy and Carla sat beside her. "Gray-san is worried. He wanted to see you, but he also said that you needed to be alone. I'm on my way home when I saw you here." Wendy said.

Naruko remained silent and continue to watch the happy family in front of them. It took Naruko a couple of minutes before speaking. "Wendy-chan, do you think my parents are looking for me? Do you think… do you think they love me?" Naruko asked in tears and sadness. The cold wind blew stronger showing Naruko's sadness which immediately sent messages to the people who knew her and her magic that she was sad.

It took Wendy a few seconds to reply. "I'm sure they do, Naruko-san." She replied to the blonde with a warm smile.

"To know the answers to your questions, Naruko. We could go to Lucy and ask her to use Crux to pin point where your parent might be. You can start by looking from there." Carla suggested which lead the three of them inside Lucy's apartment.

[Lucy's Apartment]

The three used Lucy's unlocked window to enter and waited for the Lucy who is taking a bath. When the celestial mage went out of her bathroom, she met three uninvited guest sitting in her living room.

"Wendy and Carla? Also, Naruko? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked in shock only wearing her pink towel. "Wait— I'm going to wear clothes before you answer me."

Lucy immediately went to her room and when she's finished, Carla explained to her what they have talked.

"I get it. I hope Crux can find their location." Lucy said as she called for her Spirit.

"Crux, this is kind of immediate, this is my guild mate, Namikaze Naruko and she lost her memory and she's hoping to find where she came from or where her parents are. Maybe you can look up for her surname 'Namikaze' or her parents' name Minato and Kushina? " Lucy explained to the spirit.

"Namikaze Naruko. The world is vast. Have you went to other places other than Ishgar?" Crux asked.

"I've went out of Ishgar, but I didn't go to other countries like Alvarez and the Shinobi land. Only to the islands near Ishgar." Naruko replied.

Crux nodded and started looking for clues. Naruko thought that the old man fell asleep because of the bubble that appeared on his nose.

"He fell asleep." She noted as she watched Crux intently with a frown on her face.

Lucy laughed. "He's searching, Naruko."

"Really?" Naruko asked in disbelief, not removing her gaze from the Spirit.

A few moments later, Crux eyes opened with a shout scaring the hell out of Naruko. Naruko was about to shout angrily at the Spirit for scaring her when he spoke up. "I found a lead. I tried looking for Namikaze, Minato, and Kushina. There are names similar here in Ishgar but goes with different surname. The nearest and compatible I got is far away from here." Crux started.

"How far is it?" Lucy asked while the other three listened.

"Shinobi land." Crux replied which earned a loud gasps from the four.

"Shinobi land is vast and it's like ten or twenty times bigger than Ishgar!" Lucy replied.

"Is there any location where most of this names are recorded or living?" Naruko asked.

"You should start by looking at the place that was once called Uzusiogakure no Sato because, when I tried looking for Kushina, I found a name that belongs to a woman. Her name was Uzumaki Kushina. Uzushiogakure is where Uzumaki's lives, but got destroyed in the Third Shinobi War. I also found a record where Uzumaki made an Alliance with one of the hidden villages. This village is called Konohagakure no Sato. I also found a connection of this Uzumaki Kushina to Namikaze Minato. That's all" Crux continued and disappeared with a pop.

"Yatta!" Lucy and Wendy jumoed in happiness while Naruko stayed on her seat in shock.

"Naruko-san, when will you start looking for them?" Wendy asked getting Nrukos's attention. Her question made her tremble in excitement to see her parents, but also mixed with fear of failing to find them.

"I.. M-maybe right now?" She replied hesitantly. "Are you serious!?" Lucy stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, we should tell Jiji about this." Naruko said preparing to use the window to go out.

"Naruko-san, we're going with you!" Wendy said.

"Me too!" Lucy followed.

Naruko gave the three her signature huge smile that rivaled the sun and they went to the guild to tell Master Makarov what happened.

[Fairy Tail Guild]

Mirajane and Master Makarov jumped in shock when Naruko, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla barged inside the Master's office. "JIJI!" Naruko shouted.

Mirajane and Master Makarov sweat dropped at Naruko. "Calm down, my child. What happened?" Master Makarov asked kindly and Naruko explained everything to him.

"—Master, I'm planning to go tonight. Is it alright?" Naruko finished in determination.

Master looked at her for a moment before closing his eyes, thinking whether he will allow it or not. With a sigh, Master opened his eyes and looked at Naruko.

"I approve, but you need to bring someone with you. This will be a mission." Master replied. Naruko, being her hyperactive self, hugged the daylights out of their Master. "I LOVE YOU, JIJI!" She cried.

The others sweat dropped at her actions and when Naruko removed herself, she can't stop herself from smiling.

"Can Team Natsu go with Naruko?" Lucy asked earning a glance from Wendy and Carla.

"Yes, but Erza was asked for a mission two hours ago." Mirajane replied.

"Okay then! Thank you so much, JIji! Mira-chan!" Naruko cheerfully said and dragged Lucy and Wendy out of the office, while Carla followed them by flying.

When they got down, they were about to tell Natsu about their Mission, but the fire dragon slayer cut them off by saying: "Sorry, guys, I remembered that S-Class promotion is nearing. I need to take solo missions for a while. See ya!" He said and ran out of the guild along with Happy.

"Are you serious!? We haven't started talking and he immediately ditched us. Well it's your loss, Natsu. Your dream to go to see a real ninja is gone." Lucy face palmed and started looking for Gray.

Gray was standing in front of the Mission board when Naruko tackled him.

"Naruko? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Gray asked in worry. He was expecting a sight of sad face, but instead he was greeted with a toothy smile. "We're going on a mission!" She almost shouted on his face.

"Mission?" Gray asked confused at her surrogate sister which earned a couple of nod from her.

"We got a lead to where Naruko's parents might be and Master made it a Mission." Lucy explained when they reached the two.

"Really? Erza's not available. Where's flame brain?" Gray asked as he and Naruko carefully stood up.

"Well… Before we got the chance to tell him he went to a mission!" Lucy angrily replied.

"That idiot." Gray muttered in annoyance.

"Weeeell? Let's go!" Naruko exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Natsu returned the next day and immediately noticed the disappearance of his team along with Naruko.

"Mira!" Natsu called the barmaid.

"Have you seen my team?" Natsu asked.

"They went on a mission last night to help Naru-chan find her parents." Mirajane replied with her usual smile.

"WHAT! How dare they leave me behind! Where did they go?" Natsu angrily asked.

"Idiot. They were about to tell you when you ditched them off." Gajeel answered him.

"Where did they go, Gajeel?" Happy asked.

"No clue. I just heard them that they will take a ship." Gajeel replied.

"They went to the Shinobi Land." Mirajane replied. Natsu's stared at her in disbelief.

"To where?" Natsu asked again.

"To the Shinobi Land. I'm sure they're already reached the land." Mirajane responded.

Natsu and Happy was so depresses that they didn't get into any fights or argument for the whole day. They were too heartbroken that only they weren't able to get a chance to explore the Shinobi land and see real ninjas.

* * *

Authors note:

I didn't went on the details of the first part of the story. There will be flashbacks on the upcoming chapters. Also, the part where Gildarts, Gray, and Naruko met, I got it from Fairy Tail Gaiden: Ice Trail.

If you're going to ask for relationships well, I'm not still decided. I ship Shikamaru and fem!Naru, but I also like Sasuke, and Gaara.

If you want to suggest something, please just leave a comment.

Hope you like this crossover!


	2. The Shinobi Land

Notes:

Minato and Kushina are alive and the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen.

Akatsuki are still a group of missing nin who just want peace, they're kind of nicer.

Uchiha Obito and Madara are dead.

Danzo is dead. (I hate this man)

 **Summary**

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko was kidnapped when she was seven years old by a strong dark mage who was hired by the kage of Iwagakure because of his hatred of Yondaime. On their way to Iwa, the dark Mage found out that Naruko has a strong wind magic and decides to betray his client and run away and return to Ishgar to sell her to dark mages.

I do not own Fairy Tail/Fairy Tail Gaiden: Ice Trail and Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Shinobi Land**

 **(unbeta'd)**

 **[Magic Council Headquarters –**

 **An hour after Naruko and the gang's Ship left for Shinobi Land]**

Gran Doma, the newly elected chairman of the Magic Council, called for an urgent meeting for the other member of the nine seats _[1]._ Gran Doma explained to the other eight members that the issue of raising numbers of Dark Guilds in Shinobi Land are getting out of control especially the one called Euvel. From what Gran Doma heard, that Euvel is under of Grimoire Heart and their master has a Force Magic.

"So, what shall we do?" One Council asked to Gran Doma.

"The natives there are not really fond of magic and they are avoiding magic users." Another Council member said.

"Dark guilds are scattered in Shinobi Land, a small team of a guild cannot finish eradicating those dark guilds in a short time. Shinobi Land is far bigger than Ishgar." The sixth seat followed.

"Unless we ask to send S class mages to finish this job immediately." This time it was the third seat.

"That would be better. The job will be faster and speaking of S class mage, I heard Gildarts have returned." The second seat playfully replied.

Doma eyed his co-council. "Are you suggesting to send Gildarts to finish this issue?" he asked which earned a chuckle from the second seat.

"Yes" Replied the second seat.

"Are you insane? Sending that guy is like sending a letter of declaration of war." The seventh seat retorted.

"No place is not destroyed wherever he is!" The fifth seat followed.

While the second to ninth seat are verbally fighting, Gran Doma was making a decision. "Very well." He said which stopped the other council's bickering.

"Inform Makarov about this Mission to send Gildarts and a couple of mages, much better if S class mages. Make sure that they shall finish this mission as soon as possible." Gran Doma continued.

 **[Afternoon the next day, Fairy Tail Guild]**

Natsu and Happy returned that morning from their mission and currently sulking in one corner after finding out that Naruko and his team went to the Shinobi Land for a Mission. Some of their guild mates were making fun of him about the way he ditched Naruko and his team.

Mirajane watched them while wiping the washed dishes when she noticed Erza enter their guild with a serious look on her face. She stopped what she is doing and asked the red haired mage who is now walking towards her.

"What's the matter Erza?" Mirajane asked worriedly. Erza held out her hand and gave Mirajane a small envelope. Mirajane noticed the Magic Council seal and immediately brought it to their master after thanking Erza.

"Master, you have a letter from the council." Mirajane worriedly said as she handed the letter to the old man. Master Makarov paled at the thought that it was another complaint letter, but the thought immediately vanished when he removed the seal.

A small projection of a worker of council appeared and started speaking. _"The Council Chairman has given the Guild Fairy Tail an urgent Mission requesting to send Gildarts Clive and a team of mages or S class mages at Shinobi Land to destroy all the dark guilds on the list inside the envelope. The Chairman also wants to inform that this mission must be done in no time. Completion of this Mission will be given a reward of Ten Million Jewels."_

When the projection disappeared, Master Makarov dropped the envelope and evident to his face is the mixed emotions of fear and worry.

After a couple minutes of calming himself, Master Makarov finally spoke. "Mira…"

"Yes, master?" Mirajane responded.

"Get Gildarts, along with Erza, Natsu." Master ordered which Mirajane immediately complied.

'I hope the Council has thought of this decision carefully. The reward may be convincing but the safety of my children comes first, after all we are entering a dangerous territory.' Master Makarov let out an exasperated sigh as he waited for his children.

A few minutes later, Gildarts, Erza, Natsu, and Happy (because he is Natsu's partner) found themselves standing in front of Master Makarov and Mirajane inside the Master's office.

"Master, Mira said you called for us?" Gildarts started.

Master let out another sigh before replying. "The Council gave us an urgent mission and they are requesting for you, Gildarts, to destroy dark guilds. They also requested you to bring a couple of mages or S class mages to complete this mission in no time."

"What!? Are they serious?" Happy asked in disbelief.

"Where are we going, Master?" Erza asked.

"To the Shinobi Land." Master replied which caused a loud gasp from Natsu and Happy.

"Really!? Then, I should pack up my things now! Ninja! Here I come!" Natsu shouted and was about to run away when Gildarts and Erza stopped him by punching him lightly (as if it was light. This are Gildarts and Erza we are talking about.).

"I also want Mirajane to go with you. The more Mages, the fast we finish this mission." Master continued which earned a confused look from the said mage.

"—But Master, Naruko and the others are already on their way there. Is it alright to send all of the Guild's S class mage?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"Those five has their own Mission, but you can inform them about your mission and if things didn't go correctly, you can ask for assistance from them." Master replied and handed out the envelope with the list of the names of the dark guilds. "Here are the list of the dark guild. There are around 40 names there and you should be careful. One of the names there is the Euvel which, I believe, is under of one of the strongest dark guild, Grimoire Heart. They formerly had a connection with Orecion Seis and because of their imprisonment, they manage to get some help from Grimoire Heart. Gildarts, you will be the leader of this team. Proceed to the mission and I want all of you to be alert. You are entering a foreign land whose people are not magic user."

With that, the five Fairy Tail Mages went to their Mission.

 **[Shinobi Land – Frost]**

While the team Gildarts are preparing to embark for their journey towards Shinobi Land, the five higher ups of Euvel guild are preparing on their mission to destroy the five great lands of the Shinobi Land that will take place during the Five Kage Summit at the Land of Iron four days from now.

Hidden by the Forest at the foot of the biggest mountain in this land is the headquarters of Euval Guild. The appearance of the Euval Guild is made out of overgrown roots of trees. The place is also under a rune barrier which makes the place invisible. When you go inside, you will be welcomed by light from the fire coming from the lit torches on the wall. The guild is two storey high, but they also have a dungeon where they are keeping the monsters and human they experimented and the Laboratory where the experiment are taking place.

The first floor is for the members of the dark guild, they are not allowed to go to the second floor while second floor is only allowed for the Euval Commanders and the Guild Master. There are four commanders and they are mages who are also former shinobi who wanted more power.

The first Commander was a former shinobi from the Land of Wind and uses poison magic and her name is Masae. Tochiko, the second Commander was also a former shinobi who came from the Land of Earth and he uses earth magic. The third and fourth commanders came from the Land of Water. The third commander, whose name is Chumon, uses eye magic wherein the mage can control the body of the person who looked at his or her eyes while Ketsuryu, the fourth commander uses blood magic. Takato, the master of Euvel, despite not being a shinobi, he has the ability to use some jutsu and his main magic is called Force magic.

 **[A day later**

 **Shinobi Land, Land of Fire Harbor]**

The ship, where Naruko and the others are staying, is about to reach the harbor of the Land of Fire. "Are you nervous?" Lucy asked curiously which received a nod from the stiff whiskered blonde. Lucy gave the other an assuring smile and Gray gave Naruko a pat on her head. "Don't be, Naru-chan." Lucy said with assuring smile on her face.

"Come on, Naruko. This isn't like you. Where's the hyperactive girl I grew up with?" Gray playfully asked which earned a pout from Naruko and Chuckle from Wnedy and Lucy. Naruko hugged herself while keeping the pout on her face. "I can't help it!" Naruko retorted.

Carla, who is watching from the other side not too far away from the four mages, suddenly saw a vision which made her pale. 'What is that smoke? Why is Lucy crying? Why is Naruko lying on the ground lifeless?'

Wendy noticed the odd behavior of her friend. "Carla, are you alright?" Wendy asked worriedly which immediately got a reply from the exceed. "I-I'm fine, Wendy. Just a l-little dizzy" Carla said and let out a force chuckle.

The group of mages went down to the ground as they carefully studied their surroundings.

"What's up with this cold wind? It doesn't even disappear!" One native said which made Naruko chuckle.

"Just be thankful. You'll miss it when the sun's heat got you." Naruko muttured which didn't go unnoticed by Wendy who is walking on her right side. "Your wind is kind of refreshing. I like it." Wendy replied with a warm smile on her face. Naruko gaped at Wendy. "You heard that!?" Naruko asked in awe.

"Oh, yeah! You didn't know that Wendy-chan is." Lucy said which earned a curious look from Naruko.

"Actually, Naruko-san. I'm also a Dragon Slayer like Natsu-san and Gajeel-san." Wendy followed.

"WHAT!?" Naruko shouted in shock.

"I'm the Sky Dragon Dragon Slayer." Wendy happily replied.

Naruko looked at Wendy with stars in awe. "That's awesome, Wendy-chan! Then, that means you also eat air? Is that why you want to meet me?"

Wendy rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Truthfully, yes. Natsu-san said that your wind is refreshing and kind of nice so when I met you I was really happy because what Natsu-san said is true." Wendy explained with a hue of red on cheeks.

Naruko gave Wendy a toothy grin and ruffled her head. "I'm glad I passed to your tastes." Their conversation was interrupted when they suddenly heard a couple of shrieking and shouting.

"Kyaaa! Pervert!"

"How indecent!"

Naruko's gaze immediately went to her older brother, Gray who is now walking nude. "Gray/Gray-san! Your clothes!" The four girls screamed.

"Oh shit!" Gray almost shouted and immediately picks his clothes.

While Gray is busy wearing his clothes, Naruko sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Man, your stripping habit will put us into jail, and I hope not in this land. We don't even know how things works in this land." Naruko, with scrunched eyebrows, said.

Lucy, who is standing behind Naruko, is currently studying the map she got from her spirit Crux. "So, right now we are in the Land of Fire. Since there are no longer people living in Uzushiogakure no Sato, we directly went to Land of Fire where Konohagakure no Sato is located." Lucy mumbled while staring intently at the map.

Naruko looked behind her. "Do you think it will take days before we reach Konohagakure?" She asked the Celestial Mage. "Yeah. Maybe a day or two if we are walking. Land of Fire is four or five times bigger than Fiore." Lucy replied.

"And it seems we are really going to walk. I don't see any transportation vehicle around here." Gray, who is now fully clothed, said while studying their surroundings.

Naruko hummed and looked at the sky. "I'm going to check." She said, earning a glance form her friends and to Lucy, Wendy, and Carla's shock, Naruko's body slowly turns into air and disappeared with a gust of cold wind.

"Her body became one with the wind!" Wendy exclaimed in awe.

"She's strong. One of the reason why she became an S class mage." Gray commented to Wendy.

"She's younger than me right, Gray?" Lucy asked in amazement and earned a proud smile from Gray.

"Yeah. From what Master said, she's around fifteen or sixteen." Gray replied.

While the four mages on the ground are talking about the whiskered blonde, Naruko materialized thirty feet above the ground while using her wind magic to stand on air.

Naruko frowned at the sight she saw. The place is a forest. Naruko decided to return to the ground to tell the news. "The place is a vast forest. We need to walk."

"Isn't that too dangerous?" Lucy asked in worry for their wellbeing. Naruko noticed the worry in her voice. "Don't worry! Leave it to me! My wind will protect us." Naruko said cheerfully as she pointed herself with her thumb. She turned her back to the others and clasped both of her hands and closed her eyes.

The other four mages notice the cold air surround Naruko and when she opened her eyes with seriousness.

"Wind Watcher!" Naruko exclaimed and a huge light orange magic circle appeared under them. A huge gust of cold wind went out of Naruko's body that almost blown the other four mages.

When the wind retuned to its normal pace, Wendy asked Naruko. "What did you do, Naruko-san?"

Naruko looked back at Wendy with a toothy grin. "I used one of my strongest spells and it's called Wind Watcher. With this spell, I can feel any presence, emotion, and especially magic around us. It's big as one to two towns. It's taxing to my body, but it's alright, so don't worry!" Naruko said and let out a proud laugh.

Gray frowned at her. "You're such a knucklehead! We're going to walk for a day or two. As if you can maintain that spell." He scolded her which went into deaf ears.

'She's not listening.' Gray let out a sigh and leaned near Wendy's ear. "Wendy, make sure you're prepared to heal this hyper blonde because I know this knucklehead will use all of her magic until she passes out." Gray said in low voice, but loud enough for Lucy and Carla to hear. Wendy nodded and watched the whiskered blonde.

"Let's go!" Naruko cheerfully shouted while punching her right hand above and started walking towards the forest.

 **[Konohagakure no Sato]**

A beautiful red haired woman watched the playing children in the park with so much sadness in her eyes. Her name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina, the wife of Konoha's Hokage.

Her youthful appearance remained even if nine years have already passed. Many married woman envy her beauty, but to her, her beauty is nothing. All she wanted is to be with her daughter who was stolen from her and her husband.

Her vision blurred and a sob was heard from her. Kushina looked at the picture of a blonde child she's holding. "Naruko" She cried her name in low voice and clenched the picture near her heart. The people who saw her watched her in sadness. They want to comfort her, but don't know how. It's been nine years, but it seem like it just happened yesterday.

The watchers immediately looked away when they saw their Hokage appeared in front of Kushina.

"Minato. I want to see her, hug her, kiss her. I want our Naruko back." Kushina cried as her husband envelope his arms around her. "Me too, Kushina. I'll make sure to find her. This time, I promise to return with a useful clue." Minato kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Please. I know she's not dead. I can feel it." Kushina said and hugs her husband tightly.

"I know. We will now start our journey to the Iron Land for the Kage Summit which will happen three days from now." Minato said while slowly removing himself from his wife and wiped off the tears on her cheeks.

Kushina gave him a small smile. "Take care. I'll be waiting for your return." She said.

"By the way, I sent one of your body guard, Shikamaru in a mission. There was a sightings of A-class nukenin who entered the Land of Fire. Sasuke will be his replacement.

With a nod as a yes from Kushina, the two bid farewells.

Deciding to go home, Kushina made her way to her and her husband's humble home. While on her way, a sixteen year old man with black spiky hair wearing a Konoha Jounin uniform appeared beside Kushina and his name is Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kushina-sama, I will be your temporary body guard until Shikamaru returns from their mission with Asuma-san." Sasuke said with no emotion.

Kushina smiled at the teen. "Ne, Sasuke-kun. What will you do when you see her again?" Kushina asked curiously the teen, stopping on their tracks.

Sasuke studies the older woman's face and saw the sadness in her eyes, but he still needed to answer because he knew that talking about her long lost daughter will make her happy in some ways. "That's a hard question, Kushina-sama. Every time we see each other, we are always bickering." Sasuke replied. Kushina chuckled at his reply. "Well, you two were rivals." She said and looked at the clear blue sky with a small smile. "When she return, I'll make sure I'll give her my tightest hug."

 **[Naruko and the others]**

When nightfall arrived, they were forced to camp in the middle of the forest with Virgo and Naruko's help, they were able to sleep comfortably. When Morning came, Virgo woke them up with breakfast waiting for them. While eating, Gray asked Naruko about her Wind watcher of she deactivated it when they slept.

Naruko looked at Gray with a smile. "No, I didn't" She said. Choking sounds were heard from the others. "YOU IDIOT! Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Gray scolded the whiskered blonde.

"Don't call me an idiot! Don't worry, I can still go on for several hours." Naruko replied with a pout as she continue to eat her breakfast.

"Are you sure Naruko-san?" Wendy asked worriedly and received a couple of nods from the whiskered blonde.

After eating their breakfast, they went back with their journey.

They have been walking for hours already. Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Carla are already feeling tired, but their whiskered blonde didn't look tired at all. She's humming while hopping and Lucy sweat dropped at the sight. "You've got to be kidding me, Naruko-chan. Aren't you even feeling tired?" Lucy tiredly asked.

"Naruko, you can deactivate your spell." Gray said worriedly.

After Gray spoke, Naruko stopped on her tracks which also made the others to stop and look at her curiously.

"I can feel six people and four of them are in distress. I can also feel strong magic." Naruko said seriously.

"It seems like that's a problem." Carla said.

"Can you still fight?" Naruko asked the four which earned a nod.

"Let's help those people in distress." Naruko said and she ran while the other four followed her.

 **[Somewhere in the Land of Fire]**

After traveling since yesterday, the four shinobi from Konohagakure finally reached their destination.

"What do they look like, Asuma?" Izumo, a konoha shinobi, asked

"Both are males, one is a nukenin of Kirigakure and the other is from Iwagakure. They also bear a tattoo which looked like a claw mark." Asuma replied.

Shikamaru, a member of their team, watched carefully the silent place. 'Something's off around this place.' He thought.

Kotetsu noticed Shikamaru's silence. "Did you find something?" Kotetsu asked.

"Something's off about this place. I just can't pinpoint what." Shikamaru replied with evident serious look on his face. The other three went on alert mode and immediately grab their weapons.

To their shock, the ground they are standing suddenly went up and turned into deadly spikes. Good thing they evaded the sudden attack.

They heard someone grunt and a man wearing a red hooded cloak went out from the ground with a brown magic circle on his foot. "Damn, I missed." The man said.

"How sad. I thought I can kill y—" The cloaked man continued but was stopped by Kotetsu who suddenly appeared in front of him.

Kotetsu swung his blade at the nukenin's face, but was deflected by a kunai. Asuma appeared beside them and was about to stab cloaked man on his side when a wall made of earth appeared in front of him, stopping his attack and the earth slowly ate one of hands. Asuma's eyes widened and immediately destroyed the wall of earth and backed away. "He's a mage!" Asuma shouted to inform the others.

Kotetsu also backed away after the cloaked man deflected his attacks and after hearing Asuma, his body tensed. After all mages are hard to deal with.

The cloaked man removed his hood and the four Konoha shinobi saw the claw mark on his neck. "Chill~ you two are too hot headed. I haven't even introduced myself. Oh well, I'm Tochiko. Second Commander of Euvel." The cloaked man whose name is Tochiko, said with a chuckle.

After his introduction, a rainfall of kunai went to them and another cloaked man appeared. His eyes were hidden by a black cloth. Again, the four konoha shinobi evaded their attack.

"Chumon, if you're going to make a surprise attack make sure you kill them." Tochiko said and looked at the man named Chumon.

"Look who's talking. You didn't even put a scratch on them." Chumon replied and slowly walked beside Tochiko and even they faced the four konoha shinobi.

"Let's play a game." Chumon said as he slowly removes the cloth on his eyes.

Shikamaru dangerously eyes their enemies' actions and when realization hit him, he immediately shouted. "DON'T LOOK AT HIS EYES!"

Izumo and Kotetsu immediately looked away, but Asuma wasn't and made an eye contact with Chumon.

'Shit' Asuma thought when his body suddenly moved on its own and attacked the closest person to him and it was Asuma.

"Move away! He's controlling my body!" Asuma exclaimed while attacking Izumo.

While Asuma and Izumo are fighting each other, Shikamaru tried to stop Chumon, but was stopped by Tochiko by cracking the ground below Shikamaru.

Kotetsu ran towards Chumon, but was also stopped by Tochiko who appeared in front and deflected his attack with his tanto blade and use his earth magic to trap Kotetsu's feet on the ground.

Tochiko moved away to give way to Chumon. Kotetsu unconsciously looked at Chumon's eyes and just like Asuma, he went under Chumon's spell and started attacking Shikamaru.

As the fight continues, the warm breeze of air suddenly turned cold and it didn't went unnoticed by Tochiko. "Is it going to rain?" He asked himself and looked at the clear blue sky and frown when he didn't saw any storm clouds.

"Oi Chumon, stop playing already. Let's finish this already." Tochiko seriously said and with that, Asuma, Kotetsu, and Izumo's (who also got under Chumon's spell) body stopped.

Tochiko pointed his finger at Shikamaru and chanted. "Earth Magic: Eater!" The ground under Shikamaru raised and due to exhaustion, he wasn't able to evade it and got caught. The Earth coated his body except for his head spit curses at the dark mages.

"Kneel" Chumon said and the three shinobi under his spell went to their knees and with a move of Chumon's hand, Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu pointed their weapons to their stomachs.

"STOP!" Shikamaru shouted in distress.

The other three konoha shinobi was only able to curse as the enemy control them and with another move of hand from Chumon, their hands move and felt the point of their weapon impale their stomach.

Out of nowhere, ice started to build from the ground until their belly.

"Oi, Bastard. What do you think you are doing?" A female voice was heard which made the dark mages stop on their kill. In front of the three half frozen Konoha shinobi, a person wearing a white haori with an unknown emblem materialized.

Asuma stared with wide eyes. "Y-Yondaime-sama?" He stuttered, but then he noticed this person wasn't their Yondaime Hokage because this person is not a male, but female.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Tochiko asked in anger and started attacking Naruko, but to their shock, she disappeared.

"Slicer!" They heard and out of nowhere, sharp gust of winds appeared behind Chumon and Tochiko, slicing their backs making a couple of large cuts.

Curses was heard from the two and another sharp gust of wind appeared, this time in front of them.

The four Konoha shinobi watched in awe as the fight goes on and when they heard some running sounds, they saw three people coming towards them and a flying cat.

"Open! Gate of the maiden: Virgo!" Another blonde said while holding a key and a person wearing a maid outfit appeared. "Hime, is it punishment time?"

"No! Please, Virgo, remove that guy from that earth." Lucy said and with a nod, Shikamaru was immediately removed from the earth. Wendy immediately went towards him and started healing him.

"Who are you people?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are mages from Ishgar. We belong to the guild called Fairy Tail. We were traveling when Naruko-san felt your presence and distress, so we went and help. By the way I am Wendy and the person who called Virgo-san is Lucy-san." Wendy kindly replied.

"I'm Gray and sorry, I can't free you right now, from what Naruko said. You three are under his spell." Gray said.

Their attention returned to the dark mages who are fighting with the air.

"Surrender now!" They heard the female voice again.

Tochiko snorted. "As if bitch! Chumon, we're retreating!" And he grabbed a couple of smoke bombs and threw it at the ground.

When the smoke disappeared, the two dark mages are also gone. The blonde wearing haori woman materialized in front of them. "They're going North." Naruko said with seriousness.

The Shinobi stared wide eyed at Naruko which didn't go unnoticed by the five mages. "Why are you gaping like a fish?" Naruko asked.

'Blue eyes and blonde hair like Yondaime's and those whisker marks on her face.' Asuma studied Naruko intently, but the shock on his face is evident.

"Y-You… What's your name?" Asuma asked with wide eyes at the whiskered blonde.

Naruko's head tilted sideways as she pointed at herself. "Who? Me? I'm Namikaze Naruko, a mage of Fairy Tail."

Asuma felt mixed emotions of anger, disbelief, and shock after hearing her answer. "Don't lie! Tell me the truth!" Asuma almost shouted which earned a frown from the Gray and an annoyed look from Naruko.

"W-Why would I lie about my name! It's the only thing I can remember and you're telling me I'm lying!" Her reply earned questioning looks from the wounded shinobi's. Naruko puffed her cheeks as she hugged herself and looked away.

"For clarification, she doesn't have any memories about her past and after nine years of looking for some clue, we managed to get her parents name." Gray replied and went to explain how they managed to get her parents name and while he's explaining, Wendy is healing them.

"So you're telling us that you went into another world where you met your counterparts and there, you also saw her and her parents? That's bullshit." Kotetsu said.

Lucy scrunched her brows. "In Magic world, there are many unbelievable things and one of them is that place." Lucy said which earned a snort from Izumo. "I bet you're going tell me that dragons exists."

Wendy let out a soft chuckle. "Well, I was raised by a dragon." She said with a small sweet smile from her making the four shinobi look at her with wide eyes.

"I use dragon slaying magic. It's a magic granted by dragons to humans, according to Grandeeney." Wendy continued.

"So, do you know any person who goes by the name Minato or Kushina? With the looks you're giving with my adoptive little sister, it seems like you knew her." Gray followed while pointing his thumb at Naruko who is standing behind him.

Shikamaru, who is now fully healed, stood up and walked towards Naruko. "What's wrong Shikamaru? Asuma asked but the teen didn't reply.

Gray eyed the pineapple haired teen who is now standing in front of Naruko and studying every parts of her face. "W-what?" Naruko stared back at with her cute scrunched brows on her face.

Shikamaru stepped forward and the next thing he did, shocked every person around them.

Naruko's body stiffened with Shikamaru's hug. "E-eh?"

"We never lost hope." Shikamaru tightened his hug and rested his head on her shoulder. "You may lost your memory for some reason, but I don't mind. I don't mind because you're one of my precious friends." He mumbled on Naruko's neck.

Naruko's eyes closed forcibly. 'Friend. He said we were friends before.' Naruko raised her hands and hugged back.

* * *

 **[1] 9 seats:** Magic council is only composed of nine members which also goes for nine seats; the first seat belongs to the chairman.

 **Authors note: Thank you for the follows and favorites! 3**

Greer123: Here's the chapter 2 :) sorry for the delay.

DragonzFire: Thank you for your suggesting GrayXNaruko.

rozielrie: Yes, yes deffinitely. I can't wait for the team Gildarts reach Konoha. It will be a funny one.

As of now this is the pairings

ShikaNaru: 1 (Yeah, that's me)

GrayNaru: 1

 **Please review!**


	3. Fairies in Shinobi Land

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry if this chapter got delayed.

Notes:

Minato and Kushina are alive and the Uchiha Massacre didn't happen.

Akatsuki are still a group of missing nin who just want peace, they're kind of nicer.

Uchiha Obito and Madara are dead.

Danzo is dead. (I hate this man)

 **Summary**

Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko was kidnapped when she was seven years old by a strong dark mage who was hired by the kage of Iwagakure because of his hatred of Yondaime. On their way to Iwa, the dark Mage found out that Naruko has a strong wind magic and decides to betray his client and run away and return to Ishgar to sell her to dark mages.

I do not own Fairy Tail/Fairy Tail Gaiden: Ice Trail and Naruto/Naruto:Shippuden

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Fairies in Shinobi Land**

 **(Unbeta'd)**

After healing completely the four Konoha shinobi, Asuma suggested to his team that they must return immediately to Konoha. "—Of course, we are bringing you five with us. You saved us after all and Naruko-hime needs to be checked." Asuma said.

Naruko, who forgot to deactivate her Wind Watcher, tilted her head in confusion after hearing Asuma call her a princess. Not just het, but also Gray, Lucy and Wendy.

"hime?" The four said in unison.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You only knew their name, but not their position in the village." Asuma laughed as he scratched his nape. "Naruko-hime is the daughter of our village leader."

"WHAT!?" The five mages shouted in shock.

"I'm a freakin' princess!?" Naruko shouted with wide eyes.

"I should've seen that already! All the blondes in our guild holds a freakin title! Laxus is Master's grandson, Lucy is the heiress of Heartfilia Konzern, and now Naruko is the missing Princess of a hidden village!" Gray said while gripping his hair in shock.

"Speaking of returning back, make sure you five don't cause any trouble. Our village is not really fond of mages because of Naruko-hime's kidnapping incident." Kotetsu said.

Naruko was about to speak when she suddenly felt her magic drain. She felt her knees weaken and almost dropped on the ground, thankfully Shikamaru caught her.

"T-Thanks, Shika" Naruko weakly said.

"What's wrong?" Shikamru asked worriedly.

"I f-forgot to deactivate my spell." Naruko replied weakly. She weakly raised her right hand to the air and weakly "Release" and all of them felt a huge gust of wind pass by them.

"What was that?" Asuma asked curiously.

"Naruko deactivated her spell which was been activated for too long. It's called Wind Watcher. She can feel any emotions, magic, and presence and this wind spell is as big as one or two towns." Gray answered for Naruko.

"I'll carry you." Shikamaru said and carefully carried her to his back.

Lucy was worried at Naruko, but she can't stop from giggling at the sight. "He likes her~" Lucy said with low voice but still, Wendy heard her and blushed. "Really!?" Wendy whispered back to Lucy. "The hug was a giveaway and now, he grabbed the chance to be close to her." Lucy snickered.

 **[Konoha]**

The sun had already set when Team Asuma and Team Naruko reached the gates of Konoha. During the half of their walk towards Konoha, Naruko regained her strength, but she's still low on magic power, and told Shikamaru that she's already fine to walk.

"You're back already!?" A gate guard asked in shock when he saw Team Asuma walk towards them and they also noticed four people and a cat behind the team.

"Who are they?" The other guard asked curiously.

"We failed the mission. These people behind us are mages from Ishgar and they are also the reason why we are still alive. We are bringing them to Inoichi for background check." Asuma said and made their way towards the Intelligence Division.

While on their way, Naruko noticed gray started stripping. "Gray you idiot! Your clothes!" Naruko hissed in anger while her hair raised and divided into nine tails and started wriggling.

"Gyaa!" Gray almost screamed at the sight and immediately wore back his clothes.

The four Konoha shinobi sweat dropped at the sight. "Is that common? I mean, his stripping habit?" Izumo asked Lucy. "Yeah. A habit that originated from his training. He doesn't even notice that he is walking only in boxers." Lucy replied.

Wendy only managed to laugh at the scene and then her attention went to their surrounding when she heard people whispering.

"Hey, look at the angry girl. Doesn't she look like familiar?" Wendy heard an old man mutter.

"She looks like Hokage-sama." Another villager whispered.

"They are bearing similar tattoo like those mages in a guild. Are they mages?" This time it came from a young man's voice.

"What are mages doing here?" A young woman asked.

Wendy started feeling uncomfortable and decided to get her friend's attention. "G-guys, we are getting too much attention." Wendy said and they saw that people are looking and exchanging whispers.

They continue their walk towards the Intelligence department. Team Asuma entered the building and when Naruko and her Team are about to enter the building, they stopped and went on alert. Team Asuma also stopped and gave them questioning looks as to why they suddenly stopped.

Wendy looked at the sky and shouted. "It's an attack!"

Gray immediately acted and shielded him and his friends from the rain of kunai. Naruko cursed and turned herself into air and flew above the sky to find the enemy. "Shit. I don't have much magic." Naruko muttered as her body materialized.

Her eyes widened when runes started appearing everywhere. "What the hell is happening?" She asked herself but then, she didn't expect that someone will answer her.

"Oh, what do we have here? A little fairy from Ishgar? I didn't ecpect that there will be fairies here." Naruko heard a woman's voice behind her. Naruko immediately looked back and met a strong kick meant for her face. She was caught off guard and she was thrown to the ground.

"Naruko!" She heard gray shout her name.

"Shit. That hurt." Naruko grumbled and stood up. She looked at the darkened sky and saw the woman who had kicked her. She's standing on demon like bird and the bird has a three claw mark. Naruko frown and move her gaze to the people and building. She can hear shouts everywhere and banging sounds.

"So, it was a rune barrier." Naruko angrily said and notice her team ran towards her.

"Lucy, you're good with scripts right? The villagers are trapped in a rune barrier made solely for them so that they cannot escape. Can you decipher it?" Naruko immediately asked. "I'm not really good with runes, but I'll do my best!" Lucy said and immediately ran towards where the Team Asuma are trapped.

"Wendy, Carla look for any injured person. If you can heal them all, heal them." Naruko ordered.

Wendy and Carla nodded and flew away to look for any injured person.

Gray looked at Naruko worriedly and questioned her "Your magic is not yet restored. Can you fight?"

Naruko smirked as she cracked her knuckles. "I can still, fight and Fairy Tail mage never backs down from an enemy!" Naruko said and returned her gaze back to the enemy above.

Gray saw some enemies running towards them. "I'll handle the enemies on the ground." With that, Naruko and Gray parted ways. Naruko flew towards the enemy above while Gray took the enemies on the gound.

 **[With Team Asuma]**

"What the heck is happening!?" Izumo questioned Lucy who has just returned. Lucy gave them a serious look. "Your village are under attack! These invisible walls that are trapping the every villager is called barrier rune. It is a script magic wherein a set of rules can be put. Right now, the rules written here is every people who are living in this village is not allowed to get pass and any form of chakra powered skills are also not allowed." Lucy explained.

"What!?" Kotetsu angrily shouted as he watch Lucy enter the building with barrier without any complications. They saw Lucy grab a silver key and chanted Crux appeared with a poof.

"This is an emergency, can you give all the books related on deciphering runes?" Lucy said and a not even a minute passes, books appeared on the floor. Lucy thanked her spirit and dismissed him.

"I don't really know what chakra means but I'll make sure all of you will get out and use this skills." She said and started working on the job Naruko gave her.

While Lucy seriously working, the workers of the building started gathering around her and Team Asuma, asking for answers. Team Asuma explained the situation and the only thing they can do right now is support Lucy on deciphering the runes.

 **[With Wendy and Carla]**

Wendy and Carla heard a loud explosion below them and when they looked down they saw demonic looking animals that are slightly larger than Wendy running amok on the streets and scaring the people.

"Carla, let's stop those demonic looking animals." Wendy said which Carla complied ad the two of them went in front of the animals.

"A child!?" A woman's voice said.

"What the heck are you doing!?"

Wendy heard a male's voice, but didn't look at the said person and concentrated at the animals in front of her and Carla.

"Everyone!" Wendy shouted earning a few confused gaze.

"Make sure to grab on something hard and sturdy and please forgive me if you got blown away." Despite her child looks, the people who heard her notice how serious she is.

Wendy inhaled the cold air around her and chanted "Sky Dragon Slayer's Roar!" Wendy roared and the people watched in shock and awe as a twister like air came out from her mouth, knocking out the demonic animals.

 **[With Gray]**

Every villagers and Konoha ninja watched Gray in amazement after he froze the enemy one after another, but sweat drop when he started stripping until he is only wearing his boxers.

When there are no longer enemy ninja on sight, Gray noticed the people looking at him curiously. Taking this chance, Gray explained what is happening. "I'm not really sure why this village is under attack, but we will do our best to stop the enemy. One of my team mate is trying to decipher this rune barrier casted to all of you, so don't worry. I swear on my guild mark that we will save this village."

Just right after Gray finished talking, a hooded man appeared out of nowhere and stab Gray behind. Gray cried in pain and jumped away from the enemy. Gray suddenly felt the dizziness and drop to his knees. He felt being suffocated and he grabbed his chest. 'I can't breathe.' He said to himself and glared dangerously at the enemy in front and he noticed his vision blurring. "Weak little fairies." He heard the enemy said and before he lost consciousness, he saw the claw mark on the enemy's cloak.

 **[With Naruko]**

"Is that all what you've got?" The woman taunted Naruko whose magic is reaching its limit, but didn't show it. "I'm just getting started!" Naruko replied with a huge grin on her face and disappeared.

The woman cried in pain when she felt sharp slashed at her back. The enemy looked behind her, but found nothing.

Naruko materialized above the enemy "I'm right here!" Naruko held out her hand and chanted. "Air shot!" and the woman felt something heavy hit her and got thrown to the ground.

'I need to finish this now. I don't have any more magic and Master warned me to not use this unknown skill of mine until I learn what really this is.' Naruko said to herself and raised her right arm above. 'Sorry, Jiji. These people's lives are much more important.' She continued as the wind swirled around her palm, creating a blue orb. Naruko concentrated on getting the air around her and joined it to the blue orb making it larger than her own body and fly towards the enemy on the ground.

The woman on the ground cursed at the sight and stood up. Copying Naruko's actions, she also created a huge black orb on her palm and threw it towards Naruko.

Naruko easily dodged the black orb. "Rasengan!" Naruko shouted and hit the enemy. Naruko didn't notice the ground raise and engulf the woman before her Ransengan hit the enemy.

 **[With Lucy]**

"I got it!" Lucy exclaimed and immediately stood up. She started writing on the barrier and after writing, she dropped the magic pen and clasped her hands together. "Release!"

In front of the Shinobi's eyes, the scripts disappeared. "Is it gone?" Izumo asked and tried to take a step outside and when he felt nothing stop him, he immediately ran to help those who are fighting. Lucy followed and so the others.

Lucy looked above and saw Naruko standing with a huge blue orb above her as the cold wind blew harder and surround Naruko. The sight reminded of Lucy about the rumors before she joined the Guild.

"Sliph, the Wind fairy. Fairy Tail's strongest wind mage" Lucy whispered as she watches Naruko dive to the ground and evaded a huge black orb.

 **[With Wendy and Carla]**

Wendy and Carla saw the rune barrier disappear and cheered. "Lucy-san removed the runes!" Wendy and Carla high fived, but their cheers suddenly died when they felt the cold wind blew upwards. The two of them stared with wide eyes at the sight of Naruko and the huge blue orb above her.

"Carla! We need to help Naruko-san! She doesn't have any more magic left!"

"We can't, Wendy! It's dangerous to go closer. Look how strong the wind circulating around her and that huge orb. We'll die if that hit us." Carla replied sternly.

They watched Naruko dive to the ground and felt the ground shake. Carla and Wendy saw a black orb flew to the sky.

"What is that?" Wendy asked and then the orb turned into a black smoke, scattering around the village. Wendy sniffed the air and her eyes widened. "It's poison!" She screamed.

Carla stiffened at the sight and the vision she had before reaching the Shinobi Land returned to her. She clasped both of her paws to her mouth in fear.

 **[With Naruko]**

Naruko panted heavily after that technique. She is now standing in the middle of a crater which was made by her attack.

Naruko frowned when she saw no one around her. "She escaped." Naruko weakly said and dropped to her knees. She heard someone chuckle below her and when she look on the ground, there was something written on the ground. 'Look up…" She read out loud and when she did look up, her eyes widened.

Above the village, a thick black smoke is spreading all over and from what Naruko believe is it is a poison. 'I can't just blew it away, the poison will scatter around the land and it can harm many more people!' She thought as she stood up with trembling legs.

Naruko took a deep breath and exhaled. "This is the only way." Naruko said and disappeared in thin air.

The villagers watched in fear as the poison spreads while the Shinobi are gathering all the Shinobi who has wind affinity. Shouts of orders were heard everywhere until they saw the black smoke gathering in the middle with circular motion. They watched the black smoke slowly disappear until nothing is left.

They saw something materialized where the poison disappeared and to their shock, it was a person who materialized and slowly fall.

 **[With Lucy]**

Lucy cannot believe what she just witnessed. She just saw Naruko use her own body to take the poison which is meant for the village. Lucy cannot hold back her tears when Naruko fell from the sky and Lucy summoned Aries to create a wool of bed where Naruko's body will hit.

When Naruko's body fell on Aries' wool bed, Lucy immediate checked her friend and to her horror, her body is heating up and coughing with blood. "N-Naruko-chan, c-can you hear me?" Lucy asked while the tears are falling from her eyes.

Lucy felt Naruko frip her hands and saw Naruko's eyes losing It's color. "No..NO!" Lucy cried and gripped Naruko's hand harder. "WENDY!" Lucy screamed.

"HELP!" She continued.

"Lucy-san!" Lucy saw Wendy approach them and start to heal Naruko.

"I'll help! I'm a medical ninja." A pink haired woman approached them and helped Wendy.

 **-Line-**

 **[Shinobi Land – Land of Rice]**

After traveling for a day, Team Gildarts reached the harbor of Land of Rice. They were supposed to disembark at Land of Fire, but the ship's route is to the Land of Rice and according to their map, Land of Rice and Land of Fire are just neighboring countries.

The moment they stepped foot on the land, Mirajane and Erza suggested for them to look for a place to stay, after all they've been cruising for twenty-four hours and night is already approaching, they don't want to stay in the woods in an unfamiliar land.

After walking for a couple of hours, Team Gildarts can now see the gates of the hidden village they saw on their map and the five mages of Fairy Tail carefully approached the guards of the gates (Well, Natsu was being dragged by Erza).

"What's your purpose in this village?" One of the two male guards who are stationed at the village gate asked.

Mirajane, who looked harmless, answered for the team. "We are looking for a place to stay for the night." She smiled sweetly at the two male guards which caused them blush at the sight. "W-well, if that's so, please write your names here." The other guard stuttered as he gave to Mirajane the log book of the people entering their village. Mirajane wrote their names on the log book and thanked the two guards and made their way inside the village.

They noticed that even though it's night, there are still people crowding the streets and shops and also, they noticed that they were attracting too much attention.

"People are staring." Happy, who is being carried by Mirajane in her arms, said.

Mirajane chuckled and replied. "Who wouldn't? Erza is carrying a loads of luggage and an unconscious Natsu."

Happy sighed and looked at Natsu, then he noticed that his partner is waking up. "Ah! Natsu! Wake up, we're already in the Shinobi land!" Happy cheerfully said.

Natsu's eyes became wide and immediately stood up. "LAND!" He shouted as he punches the air which earned glare from an annoyed Erza and is about to scold the Fire Dragon Slayer when suddenly Natsu's face turned serious.

The mages watched Natsu sniff the air. "I can smell Naruko!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Just her?" Gildarts seriously asked the sniffing Dragon Slayer.

"Yeah, but something's different." Natsu replied which earned a confused looks from the others.

"If something's different with her scent, maybe she's in danger or something!" Happy worriedly said.

And with what Happy said, Gildarts gave the go signal to find Naruko. Natsu lead the way and they found their selves in front of an Inn. Natsu was about to run inside the inn when Gildarts pulled the collar of Natsu's clothes.

"What is that for, Gildarts!?" Natsu asked with an annoyed tone and glaring at Gildarts.

Gildarts let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't just barge inside, Natsu. Remember this, we are inside a Shinobi Village and the last thing we want to happen is to get unwanted attention especially from the shinobi. They are not fond of mages." Gildarts calmly warned the Fire Dragon Slayer and removed his hand from his collar.

Natsu grumbled and muttered "Fine" as the five of them entered the inn and they were greeted with warm smiles from the staff. Mirajane, Erza, and Gildarts approached the counter to get an accommodation and while they are talking to the staff, they didn't notice Natsu run to where Naruko's scent is coming with Happy following him to make sure Natsu won't cause any trouble.

 **[With Natsu and Happy]**

Natsu kept running to where the scent is coming from and didn't look at the sign where he is going. He didn't saw the sign 'Men's Hot Spring' at the door and opened the door with force.

"NARUKO!" Natsu shouted and is about to attack when he noticed something was wrong.

One: The place is a hot spring.

Two: There are only three people inside.

And Three: They are all men who are looking at him as if he was a threat. One blonde and two white haired men who are soaking in hot water.

Natsu blinked confusedly until Happy flew in front of him. "Natsu! You can't just run off like that! Erza will kill you." Happy worriedly said to Natsu.

"W-what? What the heck? I can smell her here! Where is she!?" Natsu said as he continue to look at around him.

While looking around, he notice the blonde man stand up and walk towards Natsu while wrapping a towel at the lower part of his body.

"Excuse me, if you mind if I ask, what's your name?" The blonde man asked.

Natsu looked seriously at the taller man who is now standing in front of him and looking at him with calculating eyes. Natsu's nose twitches and his eyes widened when realization struck him. "NARUKO TURNED INTO A MAN!" Natsu screamed and backed away which earned a confused look from the other occupants of the room and a gasp from Happy who is now looking at the blonde man with wide eyes.

"Natsu, he's not Naruko! He's Minato-san with blonde hair!" Happy followed.

 **[With Minato, Kakashi, and Jiraiya]**

Minato, along with Kakashi, a former student of his, and Jiraiya, Minato's teacher were having their time soaking in the hot spring when suddenly the door was forcibly opened and a young man with spiky pink hair and still fully clothed appeared and shouted.

"NARUKO!" The young man shouted.

Minato frowned at the said name and looked at the young man with calculating look. Meanwhile, Kakashi and Jiraiya went on alert as they watched the young man looking frantically around him.

Their mouths opened when they saw a blue cat _fly_ in front of the young man.

'What the heck!?' Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Natsu! You can't just run off like that! Erza will kill you." The blue cat worriedly said.

"W-what? What the heck? I can smell her here! Where is she!?" The young man, Natsu which the blue cat just called him, continued.

This time, Minato stood up and approached the young man. Kakashi and Jiraiya followed and stood behind Minato, ready for any attack to happen.

"Excuse me, if you mind if I ask, what's your name?" Minato asked with calculating eyes and notice the twitching of the young man's nose. 'I knew what I heard. There's no mistake he knew someone with the same name of my daughter and he has high sense of smell.' Minato thought as he waited for a reply and didn't expect the young man's reply.

"NARUKO TURNED INTO A MAN!" The young man screamed and took a couple of step backwards. Minato also noticed the mixed emotion on the young man's face, Panic and shock.

Minato frowned in confusion and looked at Natsu as if he was insane, but then Minato remembered that his daughter was a spitting image of him.

Minato doesn't want to get his hopes up after nine years, but this young man appeared out of nowhere and started shouting his daughter's name and him turning into a man.

His thoughts were interrupted when the blue cat spoke. "Natsu, he's not Naruko! That's Minato-san with blonde hair!"

Minato was about to speak again, but wasn't able to speak when they saw a woman with red hair and wearing an armor enter the opened door. All of them felt the strong magic around her and the seething anger from her. They also noticed the huge sword she's carrying and saw her raise it which made Minato, Jiraiya, and Kakashi went on defense mode.

"Natsu, Happy." They heard her ice cold voice and they saw the young man and blue cat stiffened and saw the blood drain from their face and looked slowly behind them as if a monster was behind them.

To their shock, the woman didn't attack them, but the two strangers in front of them. "I'M SORRY!" They heard the young man scream like a girl as the woman swatted him and the blue cat like a fly.

 **[With Erza, Gildarts, and Mirjane.]**

"Two rooms, please" Erza said to the staff with a kind smile on her face. "Mira and I will stay in one room, and Gildarts, Natsu, anad Happy will stay on the other. Is that alright?" Erza said and only heard Gildarts say "Yes". Erza looked behind them and saw Natsu and Happy wasn't with them.

Erza's blood boiled and magic stared to sip out from her body. "Those idiots!" She said with so much anger and started walking to where she believed Natsu and Happy went.

When Erza heard Natsu scream in the Men's Hot Spring, Erza didn't give any second thoughts and entered the room while holding her purgatory sword and she's greeted with Natsu's back.

Not minding the people in front of her guild mate, Erza raised her sword and spoke. "Natsu, Happy." Erza coldly said and she saw Natsu and Happy stiffened and slowly look at her as if she's a monster. The two screamed like a girl as she swung her purgatory sword and swatted Natsu and Happy like a fly.

Natsu and Happy got thrown to the nearest wall and Erza, with glowing red eyes, approaches the two as she magically return her sword from her luggage.

"WHAT DID WE TELL YOU EARLIER, YOU FOOL!?" Erza shouted and punched the hell out of Natsu and after punching, she started shaking him violently by grabbing his front collar.

The Hokage and his guards sweat dropped at the sight, but they didn't lower their guard because they just learned that the woman is a mage and maybe the young man too.

They continue to watch the woman beat the hell out of the young man until another woman with white hair enter the men's hot spring, but stop when she saw the three of them.

"Erza… Oh my! I'm sorry!" She shrieked and ran outside.

"I don't mind that women are entering the men's hot spring, but right now I don't know what the hell is going on." Jiraiya said while the red haired woman continues beating the young man.

"Erza, we're sorry for running off like that, but Natsu and I found Naruko's dad!" Happy almost shouted making Erza stop with her actions and immediately turn her gaze to the three men behind.

When Erza's eyes met with the same blue eyes Naruko has, she unconsciously dropped Natsu to the ground.

"Ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, slightly tanned skin, and most importantly a splitting image of Naruko, but a male. It's no doubt that Naruko is related to you."

All of their heads turned to the door and saw Gildarts leaning at the door frame and looking at Minato cautiously. On the other hand, the three shinobi doubled their guard when they saw Gildarts.

'This man is no ordinary mage.' They thought.

As the Hokage and the strongest man of the village of Konohagakure no Sato and despite of only wearing a towel, Minato showed that he's not an ordinary person to mess with. This mages knew his daughter based on what they are saying and he is not fond of mages, after all a mage took his daughter from him and his wife.

Gildarts smiled at Minato. "Let's move in a more proper place to talk and I am sure it will be a long one."

The five mages and three shinobi found themselves in the Hokage's suite. All Five mages are facing Minato and his two guards who are standing behind Minato.

"First of all, I am Namikaze Minato, current Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and these are my guards. The one wearing a mask, is Hatake Kakashi and the older one is Jiraiya." Minato started seriously.

"I am Gildarts Clive and this is my team. We are Fairy Tail Mages from Ishgar." Gildarts said and the other mages introduced themselves.

"Please forgive me for barging inside the men's hot spring. I needed to stop these idiots over here –" Erza said as she pointed at Natsu and Happy who are sitting beside her. "My name is Erza Scarlet and these guys over here are Natsu Dragneel and his partner Happy" Erza said.

"And I am Mirajane Strauss." Mirajane sweetly smiled at the three Shinobi, not even minding the suffocating atmosphere in the room.

Minato didn't waited any more seconds and immediately asked. "This young man, Natsu I believe, shouted a very familiar name to us, but due to the lack of this person's surname, I didn't jump into any conclusion after all Its been a long time after my daughter was kidnapped from our village. And then Natsu started telling I turned into a man and your cat –I mean Happy, said that something shocking to us. That is by calling by my name and telling that I have a blonde hair and I've always had this blonde hair. I never dyed it, and lastly you pointed out some of my physical characteristics and what bugged me the most is you said I am a splitting image of the _Naruko_ you know." Minato said and then gave them a sharp look.

"Tell me, do you know my daughter? Her name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruko?" Minato continued.

A gasped was heard from Mirajane. "Oh my! So that's Naru-chans real name!" Mirajane exclaimed with evident smile on her face.

"So, that's what happened." This time it was Gildarts who spoke and they noticed him grabbing a battered scroll from his cloak and carefully slid it in front of Minato.

"To answer your question, yes we knew her for a very long time. Nine years ago, I stumbled upon a dark mage with a prisoner and it was a small battered female child somewhere in Ishgar. The dark mage tried to run away and punched the hell out of him. Me and another brat of mine saved the girl and only get two information and that is her name. Namikaze Naruko and that scroll. We don't have any idea where she came from and she has this strong wind magic. And as a worried old man, I took her to our guild, called Fairy Tail." Gildarts told the story.

Minato doesn't know how what to feel and what to say. Nine years of looking for his daughter without any clue and right now he didn't find a clue, it was the people who knew his daughter that found him.

Minato felt a stinging sensation to his eyes and took a deep breath and released it. "M-My daughter. Naruko. Where is she?" Minato asked while trying to stop the tear from his eyes.

Minato received a huge grin from Natsu. "She's looking for you and your wife. She's with my team somewhere in Shinobi Land."

While Minato is talking to the mages, Jiraiya took the scroll on the table and started studying it. 'A memory erasing Jutsu.' Jiraiya said to himself and frowned. 'If my Goddaughter doesn't have any memory, how did they know of Minato and why did they said that Minato has a different hair color?' Jiraiya pondered and a few moments later he asked.

"I'm just wondering about what you have said earlier about Minato having different hair color." Jiraiya started, but got interrupted immediately by Happy.

"Well you see…" Happy started and told the story when they were in Edolas.

 ** _[Flashback]_**

 _Natsu, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Edo-Lucy has just finished their shopping from the black market of magic items and they are currently sitting in one of the café restaurant in the Royal City when they were approached by the café's waitress. Natsu and Happy stared with wide eyes at the waitress. "Naruko!?" The waitress blinked curiously at the people in front of her. They knew her but she didn't knew the people in front of her. "U-um… Yes, I am Naruko. Have we met somewhere?" Naruko kindly asked which was very different to the Naruko Natsu grew up with. This Naruko has long red hair and is calm and collected. Their Naruko is different, she has blonde hair, hyper, and scary when angered._

 _"D-don't mind us! Uh… We would like to order five cheesecakes." Edo-Lucy said in panic._

 _Naruko gave a kind smile. "Okay, please wait a moment." She calmly said and walked away gracefully which was also different to the tomboyish earthland-Naruko._

 _"Father, Five cheesecakes please!" they saw Naruko interact with a man with the same red hair and really look like her._

 _When Naruko returned with their order, Natsu took this chance to get her parents name. "Uhm, Naruko… I was wondering what your parents name might be. They kinda look familiar, but I cannot remember where I saw them. "Natsu lied._

 _"Of course, my father's name is Kaze Minato and my mom is Kaze Kushina." Naruko kindly replied with trusting look on her eyes._

 ** _[End of flashback]_**

Kakashi stared at the mages in disbelief. "You know, it's kind of hard to believe what you just said." Kakashi said.

"Yes, it is hard to believe, but it's the truth. It is also kinda funny because everyone has their counterparts. For example, Earthland-Erza is our guild mate, but the Edo-Erza is our enemy." Happy replied and after hearing his example, Natsu whimpered and trembled in fear.

"That's one of the scariest thing that happened to my life." Natsu mumbled in fear which earned a laugh from the other mages while the three shinobi look at them curiously.

Mirajane noticed the curious eyes of the three men in front of them. "If you're thinking how strong Erza is, the answer is she's the strongest female mage in our guild. She is known as Titania, the Queen of Faries." Mirajane said with a huge smile on her face.

"Strongest… I'll be glad to test your strength later, but can you please explain to us what is a guild? You said earlier that you belong to a guild called Fairy Tail." Jiraiya asked out of curiosity.

"A guild is an organization who accepts missions and a way to earn money. There are different types of guilds. There is the Legal guild which has been approved and registered by the Magic Council. For your information, Fairy Tail is a legal guild. There is also the Dark guild, this one is not approved by the Magic Council and treated as a criminal organization. Lastly is the Independent guild. The same as the dark guild, this guild is not approved by the Magic Council, but they are allowed to take jobs as long as the magic council is not disapproving.

And for the Magic Council, they are the ruling body of the magic world. The council is in charge of all the legal guilds and also responsible for the events mages caused. They are also allowed to punish any mage who break the law and confiscating any magic items or artifacts that can cause mass destruction." Gildarts explained carefully and Minato nodded understanding his explanation.

"And speaking of Dark Guilds, do you know the guild called Euvel?" Minato asked.

Gildarts frowned at the said guild and nodded. "Yes and that dark guild is on the top of our list to destroy."

"Destroy?" Jiraiya asked.

This time it was Natsu who replied with a slight smirk. "Yes. We were hired by the magic council to destroy all the dark guilds in this land."

Jiraiya snorted at what he said. "You five? Destroy all the dark guilds, especially that Euvel guild?"

"Don't under estimate us, old man. We are strong." Natsu assured with so much confidence in his tone.

Minato watched the boy carefully. "Fairy Tail is it?" Minato started.

"If you are going to rank the guilds in your country, what rank will it be?" Minato continued. 'I think we can trust these people. If my hunch is true, then I can form a temporary alliance with them to stop Euvel guild. Even though we are not fond of mages, I think this we will be a great chance to change our thinking of them.' He thought as he waited for their answer to his question.

All five mages smiled at his question. "We are the strongest guild in Fiore." Natsu confidently replied.

Minato smiled at his answer. "Very well, Natsu. Since you said you are the strongest in your country, I would like to ask for a temporary alliance between your team and my village with the sole purpose to eradicate Euvel."

Everyone gaped at what he said, especially Jiraiya and Kakashi. "Oi, oi, Minato. Are you serious about this!?" Jiraiya asked and Minato replied with a nod.

"Sensei, what about the council?" Kakashi followed.

Minato let out a sigh and replied. "That's why I called it a temporary alliance. After the Kage Summit tomorrow, we will tell the council about this temporary alliance and if they agree, we will give them full assistance to eradicate Euvel. As for now, we can only give them a few information about Euvel."

After Minato spoke, Erza followed. "I would like to know what does kage mean? I also heard you called yourself as _Hokage_ earlier."

Jiraiya looked at the mages wide eyes and let out a chuckle. "Ooooh this will be fun." Jirariya whispered which earned an exasperated sigh from Kakashi. "Jiraiya-sama please don't be rude. They are from the other continent, of course they won't know about it."

Minato felt a sweat drop at Jiraiya and let out another sigh. "Well, A Kage is a title reserved for the leader of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries' hidden village and is generally acknowledged as the strongest ninja of the village." Minato explained, but met with silence.

Jiraiya silently chuckled at the scene happening right now. He can see the eyes of the girls and Gildarts' are shadowed while Natsu and Happy are gaping like a fish.

"Y-you… Hokage?" Natsu gaped while pointing at Minato with trembling hands.

"L-leader…" Happy followed with the same expression.

Minato chuckled at their reaction and just nodded at Natsu and Happy. The three shinobi was about to laugh at the sight, but Natsu beat them when he jumped from his seat and started running around the room while screaming "Naruko is a princess" and "Naruko is the ninja princess." Repeatedly.

"N-no wonder why she's good with hand-to-hand combat and stealth without even using her magic." Gildarts muttured.

"I –I d-did not expected that." Mirajane followed.

Erza stood up and started walking away like a robot. "W-we must tell h-her." Erza stuttered as she made her way out of the room.

"Erza is broken! Just like what happened with Lucy!" Happy said.

Just right after Erza disappeared, all of them heard someone knocking on the window. Kakashi immediately opened the window and man, Gildarts believed, with his face hidden by a mask enter the room. "Hokage-sama, the Village was attacked, by Euvel." The masked man said.

The temperature immediately dropped. "What!? What is now the current situation?" Minato asked worriedly.

"There are only a few injured shinobi and buildings all thanks to the mages who saved Team Asuma from their mission earlier, but the mages are really in a bad shape especially their leader who confronted Masae, the nukenin of Sunagakure. The girl took all the poison directed to the village." And just right after the man spoke, Erza slammed the door open and all of the people inside the room look at saw her carrying a crystal ball which is a communication lacrima and she has this dark look on her face. Due to Natsu's dragon hearing and sight, he immediately noticed the crying sound and the face projecting in the lacrima.

"Lucy! What happened!?" Natsu worriedly asked when he approached Erza.

"She's one of the mages, Hokage-sama" The masked man said in a low voice when he saw Lucy's crying face.

Erza carefully put the communication lacrima on the table as the other occupants of the room watches Lucy cry.

"Erza, what happened? Why is Lucy crying?" Mirajane worriedly asked.

"I don't know, Mira. When it got connected, Lucy was already crying. I immediately went back here, because Lucy won't stop crying." Erza replied and then they saw Lucy look at them with so much tears falling from her eyes.

"T-the village was a-attacked. Everyone in the village was trapped in a barrier rune. Only me, Naruko, Gray, Wendy, and Carla who were able to stop them. Gray was poisoned and… and.." Lucy said between sobs. "Naruko-chan… s-she sacrificed her own body to take all the poison directed to the village!" Lucy cried harder. "N-Natsu. She's coughing so much blood. Wendy is also running out of magic." Lucy cried harder.

 **TBC**

 **King: Yoooo! Thank you very much for the 40+ likes and 50+ bookmarks**

 **I'm glad to know that many reviewed to the previous chapter. I hope you leave again another review for this chapter :)**

rozielrie: This story is before the S Class exam in Tenroujima, so Gildarts doesn't know yet that Cana is his daughter. Speaking of Mirajane, I'm kind of excited to write her. Many will be shocked to her Satan Soul hahahahaha.

Way-nin2012: Thank you for pointing that out. I've been repeating in my mind Wind magic because of Naruko and I kinda slipped that up. Sooooo thank you again. I already changed it :)

DBlade59: You're right about her having Chakra. Before I started writing this story, I planned Naruko to have Ice Dragon Slaying Magic that's why her wind is cold, but at the second thought I decided not to add it. Chakra is enough.


	4. Allied Forces (Part 1)

_**Previously in Child of the Wind**_

" _N-Naruko-chan, c-can you hear me?" Lucy asked while the tears are falling from her eyes._

 _Lucy felt Naruko grip her hands and saw Naruko's eyes losing its color. "No..NO!" Lucy cried and gripped Naruko's hand harder. "WENDY!" Lucy screamed._

" _Hokage-sama, the Village was attacked by Euvel." The masked man said._

 _The temperature immediately dropped. "What!? What is now the current situation?" Minato asked worriedly._

" _There are only a few injured shinobi and buildings all thanks to the mages who saved Team Asuma from their earlier mission, but the mages are really in a bad shape especially their leader who confronted Masae, the nukenin of Sunagakure. The girl took all the poison directed to the village."_

 **Chapter 4**

 **Allied Forces** **Part 1**

 **(Unbeta'd)**

Kushina and Uchiha Sasuke are having dinner with Sasuke's family in a restaurant when all of a sudden they heard loud trampling sounds and people shouting outside. Sharingan activating, Sasuke along with his father and older brother, went out to check what is happening.

The sight made the three Uchiha frown and the two mothers, who followed, gasped in shock.

Demonic looking animals are terrorizing the civilians and destroying small stalls.

"What kind of animals are those?" Uchiha Mikoto asked.

One of the animals noticed them. The animal growled and attacked and luckily they evaded the attack, but the small restaurant where they previously been eating at got destroyed.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" Sasuke said and breathed fire towards the animal, but to their shock a wall with unknown barrier stopped the fire jutsu. The five of them immediately noticed that this barrier has caged them.

"We're trapped." Kushina said while her hands traveled to the barrier.

"And not just us, but all of the villagers." Fugaku followed who is observing their surroundings.

Maintaining his calmness, Itachi studied the demonic animals with his sharingan and went on alarm when more animals starts to run towards them.

All five of them, being a shinobi, prepared for the attack, but what they didn't expect is when a girl with long blue hair in twin pigtails who seem to be being carried by a flying cat went in front of them.

"A child!?" Kushina gasped in horror.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Fugaku shouted.

The said child didn't even give them a glance, but they heard her say or rather shout. "Everyone!" The girl shouted earning a few confused glances from everyone who can hear her.

"Make sure to grab on something hard and sturdy and please forgive me if you get blown away."

All of them watched in awe and some in confusion when she took a deep breath as the air around them seem to be going in her direction.

"What is she doing?" Kushina asked in curiosity and right after she asked that, she noticed the air stopped going towards the girl and the next thing Kushina noticed is Mikoto grabs her tightly.

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR" The girl chanted and a twister of air came out of her mouth which knocked out the animals.

Kushina and the others stared in awe at the girl. "W-who are you?" Kushina asked which earned the attention of the girl and the flying cat.

What Kushina didn't understand is why the girl looked at her with wide eyes and open mouth when it should be her doing that after the girl's activity.

"Kushina-san?" The girl said and took a few steps backwards.

Fugaku frowned at the girl. "Again, who are you and how did you know her?" Fugaku sternly asked which scared the girl.

"I-I'm sorry! P-Please forgive me for my rudeness. I'm Wendy Marvel and this is Carla. We are mages from Ishgar and me and my other team members are here for a mission. Asuma-san invited us here in your village after we saved them from an ambush during their mission." Wendy replied.

Carla noticed them flinch when Wendy said they are mages and decided to explain further. "We mean you and the citizen of this village no harm. The attacks that are happening right now is from, what we believe is from a dark guild. Every person who belongs in this village are trapped in a rune barrier and this barrier, according to Naruko-san is stopping any attack which uses chakra.

As for Kushina-san. We are not really sure if she is who we are looking for, but since you have said that her name is Kushina and because of that familiar straight red hair and similar shape of eyes with Naruko. Then you really are _that Kushina_ we are looking."

The moment they heard the name 'Naruko', all of them looked at the two mages in shock especially Kushina who almost run into Wendy.

Tears start to well in Kushina's eyes and her hands slowly went to her mouth. "M-my child." Kushina started.

"Does your child have these characteristics: Blonde hair, blue eyes, and with whiskers like birthmark?" Carla asked and with this, Kushina finally gave in and cried.

"According to Gray-san, Naruko-san doesn't have any memories when they met, except for her name. After a few years of looking for some hints we got two names which lead us here in this land." Wendy followed with a small smile on her lips.

"Where is she now?" Sasuke asked.

His question made Wendy look at the night sky and the five Shinobi noticed her eyes moving around like she's looking for something and when she stopped, all of them looked to where she is looking at.

Wendy pointed at the sky. "There she is."

Even though the sky is dark, the five shinobi immediately saw Naruko because of her long blonde hair swinging left and right maybe, they thought, because of the wind.

"Is she flying?" Itachi unconsciously asked in bewilderment while staring at Naruko who is standing on air.

"Yes, her magic can manipulate the air around her." Wendy replied and return her gaze to Itachi and saw the scripts of the rune barrier glow and start to disintegrate which put a smile on Wendy's lips.

Carla noticed it also and high fives with Wendy. "Lucy-san removed the runes!" The two of them cheered which earned the attention of the five shinobi.

Their cheers suddenly died when a huge gust of cold air went past by them. Wendy's gaze followed the direction of the wind and her eyes went wide.

Above Naruko is a huge glowing blue orb. "Carla! We need to help Naruko-san! She doesn't have any more magic left!" Wendy said with worry.

"We can't, Wendy! It's dangerous to go closer. Look how strong the wind circulating around her and that huge orb. We'll die if that hits us." Carla replied sternly.

They watched Naruko dive to the ground and felt the ground shake. All people who saw the aerial battle saw a huge black orb flew a few feet above Konoha.

"What is that?" Wendy asked and then the orb turned into a black smoke, scattering around the village. Wendy sniffed the air and her eyes widened. "It's poison!" She screamed.

Carla stiffened at the sight and the vision she had before reaching the Shinobi Land returned to her. She clasped both of her paws to her mouth in fear.

"Are you sure about that?" Fugaku asked.

"Of course! Dragon senses never failed us Dragon Slayers." Wendy retorted.

Fugaku stared at the youngest girl in curiosity. 'Dragon Slayer?' But decided to ask later since the village needs them more and asking questions can wait. Nodding a couple of times, he went to work and evacuated the villagers with the help of his sons and wife while Kushina asks Wendy to lead her where Naruko disappeared.

* * *

Lucy's cries made it easier for Wendy to find them and when they saw the people gathering around Lucy and Naruko, the three of them ran faster.

When they reached the two, Kushina instantly notices Naruko. The sight made Kushina weak as tears swelled again from her eyes while Wendy, despite wanting to cry at Naruko's state, she calms herself and kneels beside the poisoned blonde.

The people around them watches in worry and awe when Wendy activated her magic and a small crystal blue magic circle appeared under her plams. Her eyes were fixated to Naruko, but still she noticed a woman with short pink hair approach her. "I'll help! I'm a medical ninja." The pink haired woman said.

Wendy nodded and the pink haired medic immediately does her work by checking Naruko's clouded eyes and her pulse before using her chackra to heal Naruko.

Wendy watches Naruko's half lidded eyes and she can see her clouded blue irises moving slighty 'She's still concious.' She thought to herself. "Naruko-san, if you can hear me please be strong. We finally found Kushina-san." Wendy said loud enough for Naruko to hear which immediately earned a response from the blonde.

Despite her numb body, Naruko did her best to raise her left hand as if she's reaching for something. "M-Mom… w-where?" Naruko asked in low voice, but still went heard by the people around her.

Kushina immediately took her daughter's raised hand and leaned more for the blonde to see her. "Mommy is here." Kushina repeatedly say while tears continues to fall from her eyes. She felt Naruko tighten her grip to her hands and what shocked her the most is the small smile on her child's face despite her being in so much pain.

"D-Don't w-worry 'bout me…" Naruko slowly said, but a loud cough stopped her from what she's about to say next. Wendy and the pink haired medic nin panicked when another wave of cough came and blood starts to drip from Naruko's mouth. "This is bad." The pink haired medic nin muttered under her breath and looks at Wendy in worry. "The poison is spreading faster." She said to wendy which made the younger healer more panicked.

Wendy closes her eyes and took a deep breath and measured her remaining magic. When she opened her eyes, Wendy looked at Lucy with glassy eyes. Lucy immediately got what Wendy wanted to say.

'I don't have enough magic.' This is what Wendy wanted to say, but didn't vocalizes it. Lucy bit her lips and cried.

A few minutes passes by, a blonde woman wearing a gray japanese styled shirt and green haori for the top and black tights for the bottom, approaches them in a hurry. "Sakura, what's her condition?" The older blonde woman asked the pink haired medic nin whose name is Sakura.

"She's in critical condition, Tsunade-sama. Her body absorbed all the poison directed to the village." Sakura replied immediately.

Tsunade went on her knees to examine Naruko's body to get more information and her eyes caught a familiar insignia on Naruko's left thigh.

Tsunade raised her head to meet Lucy's eyes. "I believe you know a male teen with spikey black hair who is also marked with the same insigna as her?" Tsunade asks while pointing at Naruko's guild mark.

Lucy returned the look to Tsunade. "Y-Yes, Ma'am. His name is Gray." She replied.

Tsunade took a deep breath as she closes her eyes and when she open her eyes, Lucy saw worry and concern at the other's eyes. "He was stabbed with a poisoned dagger, but do not worry. I was able to tend him and he is currently in the hospital. He's out of the deaths door, but still critical. One of my apprentice is tending him."

Tears floode Lucy's eyes again. "No. No. No. Why is this happening!?" She cried while Tsunade removes her eyes from Lucy to Naruko to continue examining her.

While crying, Lucy felt one of the gates of her contracted spirits open. Lucy looks at Virgo in tears. "Princess, you have an incoming call from Erza-sama." Virgo said as she hands the cmmunica lacrima to Lucy which the blonde celestial mage immediately accepts and receive the incoming call.

Virgo immediately return to the Celestial world while Lucy began to cry more when she sees Erza's face. "Lucy!? Why are you crying? What happened?" Erza immediately asks in worry.

Lucy tried to explain their current situation, but only choked sobs came out from her.

* * *

Kushina looked at the other blonde mage with tears flowing from her eyes when she hears a foreign voice from the crystal ball and sees a beautiful scarlet haired woman in the crystal ball and Kushina notices the woman run and enter a room and she didn't thought that her tears will fall harder when she sees her husband, Jiraiya, and Kakashi with other unfamiliar people in the crystal ball.

" _Lucy! What happened!?"_ The pink haired boy said in worry.

Kushina watches Lucy trying to calm herself because she admits that even her in her current emotional state, she will find it hard to talk and explain what is currently happening.

" _Erzaw, what happened? Why is Lucy crying?"_ Kushina hears the white haired woman asks the red haired woman which she think is Erza.

" _I don't know, Mira. When it got connected Lucy is already crying. I immediately went back here because Lucy won't stop crying."_ Erza replied.

Kushina notice Lucy's mouth parts and it seems she finally managed to calm herself and starts to explain what happened.

After her explanation Kushina and the others people who heard the conversations sees the person named _Mira_ lean forward making her face in crystal enlarge.

" _Naru-chan, if you can hear me please squeeze the hand of the person who is holding you."_ Mira said wuth hopefull look in her eyes.

Tsunade felt Naruko squeeze her hand weakly. "She can hear you" Tsunade said in Naruko's behalf.

Lucy put the crystal nearer for Mira to see Naruko. _"Good. She's still conscious. Naruko, I know you're in pain and currently low in magic, but please hear me out. I know you are already separating the poison that haven't mixed in your body and you doesn't have a place where you can dispose it without harming the others. I want you to continue doing that until I arrive there."_ Mira said earning shock glances from the people around her and from the eople around Naruko.

" _What do you mean, Mira? Are you going to use it?"_ They heard the older man with red hair questioning Mira. Mira on the other hand looks at the red haired man and they can see the resolve in her bright eyes. _"I know Master forbid me to use it, but a friend and a member of our family is in life and death situation. I will accept any punishment later."_ Mira said with so much resolve.

The serious person from the red haired man suddenly changes and response from him shocked everyone. _"Don't worry about that and lave it to me. I am you team leader and I will talk with Master about that later. Saving Naruko is our top priority."_

"But we're two days far from Ishgar." Carla whispers to herself and then realization hits her. "Don't tell me you guys are here in Shinobi Land!?" Carla exclaims.

" _Yes. We are currently in the Land of Rice and Naruko, you will not believe who we found here. We managed to find your dad here so, you better not pass out until Mira arrives there, okay!"_ Said the pink haired boy.

What is more shocking is when Naruko gave them a small mischievous smile and starts to speak weakly. " 'course...ya idiot... I ain't gonna die yet...s-so ya b-better h-hurry."

Her response lifted the mood a bit. "Don't worry everyone. I can help boost Naruko-san's magic for a couple minutes." Wendy followed.

" _Hokage-sama, I'm sorry for not bringing this decision of mine to you first, will you please allow me to enter your village?"_ Mira said.

" _It's alright and i will give you and the other fairy tail members permission to enter Konohagakure. Kakashi, you go with her, but what I'm worried is how much time will it take you to arrive in our village?"_ Minato asked.

" _Fifteen minutes, but i can travel faster."_ Mira replied earning reactions of disbelief and shock from everyone.

" _Okay."_ Minato replied and turned his head towards Kakashi. _"I'm leaving this to you."_ Earning a nod from Kakashi.

Kushina and the others watch as Mira and Kakashi goes put of the room by the window while the others remains in the room. _"If possible, can we not disconnect this communication?"_ Minato asked to Lucy.

"It's alright."

And after her reply silence engulfed them and only the sounds of the villagers in the background could be heard.

Taking up the courage to speak up, Wendy looks at Tsunade and said. " Is there someone who has wind or air affinity?" Tsunade looks up at the child with curious eyes. "There are, but what for?" The sannin replied.

"I eat air and it could power up me for a bit. The air is dense right now and someone eho can provide wind could help." Wendy said and before Tsunade could even reply Asuma raises his hand. " I have wind affinity and I could provide you some jutsu if you want."

Someone from the crowd also raised a hand. "I can use some wind justsu. I hope it can help." Wendy smiles at him and stands up to guide the man away from the crowd and Naruko to avoid harming them.

"I'm ready." Wendy said and the to Shinobi made a few handseals and said in unison:

"Fuuton: Daitoppa"

Wendy noted the jutsu like it was a weaker version of her roar and waited until the jutsu hits her. She inhaled the wind through her mouth and to the non magic users shock, the jutsu disappeared without any tracks behind.

"Thank you very much." Wendy said and bowed to the two before running back towards Naruko. "Naruko-san, I'm going to use Enchanment. It will just boost your magic with my remaining magic so lets do our best until Mira-san arrives." Wendy said without further ado, Wendy hovers her hands above Naruko's body. Wendy inhaled and said, "Fukajutsu." A magic circle appears beneath Naruko.

Tsunade on the other hand notices something shifting inside her patients body and by further studying, she noticed something dark coming out from Naruko's left palm. It was gathering slowly and circulating around.

Tsunade believes that this dark matter is the poison.

* * *

Kakashi shunshined taking Mirajane with him and made their way outside of the village where they currently staying at.

"Mirajane-san, what kind of transportation are you going use?" Kakashi asked out of curiosity.

"I will use one of the best skill from my take over magic. Don't worry, I will just fly us over until we reach Konohagakure." Mirajane replied with a smile.

Kakashi was excited to see what kind of magic is this _take-over_ she's saying, but when the said white haired mage suddenly transforms in front of his eyes. He cannot help himself, but to stare in shock and possibly in fear at the scary sight because in front of him is none other than a demon. A scary beautiful demon, but still a demon.

"This is my second take over form: Demon Halphas and this fastest out of all of my take overs." Mira explains and she notices that the other person is too speechless at her sudden transformation.

"I will be carrying you until we reach Konohagakure and I want you to not fall from my grasp. Okay?" She kindly said to the man and before the man could even give a reply.

Mirajane grabs him by his waist and flies away. Kakashi on the other hand, who wasn't prepared for anything, focuses his chakra in his waist making him to stick harder in Mirajanes arms.

Everything was so fast that he needed to activate his sharigan just to match up with her.

'What the hell. What did sensei signed me up.' Kakashi cried silently while Mirajane on the orher hand is too focused on tracking her friends magic.

* * *

Few minutes later. Six minutes to be exact since Wendy started her Fukajutsu on Naruko, she finally felt the exhaustion and to her, Lucy, and Carla's glee they felt Mirajane's faint magic from afar.

"She's arriving." Lucy said with a smile earning a reaction from Erza and Gildarts.

" _I hope that kid is still alive._ " Gildarts jokingly said.

" _Don't joke around, Gildarts. Mira wouldn't let something bad happen to Kakashi."_ Erza replied back.

Everyone frowns in confusion and worry about what the two mages are talking about until they felt something different from chakra approach their location. All of them looks up to the dark sky and only the Hyuuga's and Uchiha's could see what is approaching them.

"What the hell is that!?" Someone from the Hyuuga clan exclaimed.

"A bird? Wait! No! It's a demon!" Someone from Uchiha followed.

And a couple of seconds later, the said demon stops above them and slowly descended to the ground.

"Mirajane-san!"

"Mira!-san"

The mages exclaimed which brought shock to the natives of Shinobi land. They didn't thought that the kind and charming girl from earlier would have a power like this.

They didn't even notice the extra person with her until they hear him speak. "I think I lost a part of my life." Kakashi said with trembling voice which happens rarely.

"I wasn't aware that you have other demon soul other than Satan soul, Mirajane." Carla cooly said. Mirajane gave them a smile. " This is my Demon Halphas take over." Mira replies while studying Naruko's current status.

" _Well of course, only some were aware of this take over because Master forbade to use it after_ _obliterating_ _a city."_ Erza proudly informs earning what-the-hell looks from the konoha villagers.

"So what now, Mirajane-san?" Wendy asked and deactivates her Fukajutsu.

Mirajane kneels beside Naruko while Wendy and Lucy gives way for her. "Poison is a delicacy for demons and it looks like Naru-chan is already done segregating the poison in her body." Mira said and carefully hold the arm where Naruko gathered the sphere of poison.

Just like what Wendy did earlier, Mirajane ate the poison and after inhaling it, she made a small cut on Naruko's skin to taste for remaining poison in her blood.

"There's still poison remaining in her blood.—-Naru-chan, I'm going to take it. Alright?"

Mirajane bits Naruko's arm and starts to suck. Everyone could see the some black splotches transferring to Mirajanes mouth and disappear without any marks.

Not even a minute has passed when Mirajane when she declared Naruko's blood poison free and transformed back to her origanal form.

Tsunade immediately performs medical attention to Naruko and behind her mind, she was still in awe that Naruko managed to stay conscious for a long time. Tsunade admits that if she arrived late and if without all these skills the mages have, Naruko would've been long dead.

The poison in Gray's body is the same with Naruko's and to think that Gray only had a bit of that poison in his body already made him in critical condition. What more with Naruko.

Before Tsunade hits Naruko with a skill to make her sleep, they hear her mutter some words which made some of them smile despite her current condition.

"Bas'ard... sonovabi'ch... will 'eturn this tenfold... Kachan... when I wake up... want... bes' ramen..." and Naruko passes out after that.

"Yes, darling. When you wake up you will have the best ramen so, rest and get well." Kushina tearfully said with a smile on her face.

ヽ(≧◡≦)八(o^ ^o)

 **TBC**


End file.
